An Intressting holiday
by Roses077
Summary: Not that interesting but,Intress is sick of the war over Cothica. This ignores the season finale,two years later,Tom gives her an offer, he takes her to Earth. But after his death, he leaves Sarah in ruins,can Sarah live without Tom? TomxSarah MaxxorXIntr
1. Chapter 1

Tangath toborn walked around the outskirts of the doors of the deepmines and heard a few M'Arrillians talking...

-You've been spying on Maxxor?  
one of the M'Arrillians asked -Yes.  
the other replied

-The overworld leader seems to keep a journal with him,noting down every single detail of eveyday of his secrets and emotions.  
-Now where are you going in this subject?  
-He has certain felings for a woman.  
-Go on.  
The M'Arrillian said as the other took a deep breath to reply

-He has fallen in love with the Overworld hero; Intress.  
TangathToborn gasped without letting those M'Arrillians hear.  
-So we can figure out to threathen him for something,but we would have to kidnap the feline.  
The M'Arrillian said

-I gotta warn Maxxor.  
Tangath said to himself.  
-but I might have to tell Intress first... oh... I gotta tell only one of them befor it's too late.  
Tangath said as he ran off...

(Riverlands...)

Intress owned a house nearby.. it was a nice place... and sometimes her human friend would come visit, this friend was no other than Tom Majors, the one who saved her tribe from falling apart.  
But what mysteries she wondered about; how was it to be human? How was it not to have fur all over your body, not being able to do attacks nor live without claws on hand at all times.  
Intress sighed as she heard a knocking on the door she jut knew who it was.  
-Come in.  
She said -Intress?  
-Tom,what is it?  
She asked -Uh,thanksgiving is nearby, I wanted to ask you something.  
-What is it Tom?  
Intess asked -I... wanted to get a nice battlegear scan... for... someone.. and I was wondering if you could help me scince Ididin't find anything good at the arsenal.  
Tom stuttered -I have a riverland star... but can you tell me... what is this... 'thanksgiving?  
She asked Tom smiled -Thanks Giving is a holiday on earth, it's where everyone is thankful for their loved ones ... You...don't have hodidays here in Perim do you?  
Tom said -Well, we only have New solumns, Tribal independance day and anyone's birthday.  
Intress said

-On earth, we have plenty of holidays!! It's a very happy time when they do come up.  
Intress sighed

-Sorry, I shouldin't really talk about this should I ?  
Tom asked

-Tom, I do wonder how it's like to be... human sometimes, and if I were on earth, I wouldint have to suffer going through the war over Cothica. Especially scince now the M'Arrillians joined the war.  
Tom frowned

-Sorry I mention this all.  
Tom said sadly

-It's not you fault, I've always felt this way, sometimes I just wanna get away from Perim.  
Tom snapped

-I might know a way.  
Tom said as he ported out Intress groaned

-I don't know if I ever could escape.. like you do.  
Intress said

(On earth, at school)  
Tom ran over to Kaz

-Ka yo go he me ca in wa es fr Perim an I ne yo sci pro naw.

Tom said it so quickly that Kaz could only understand the first two letters of every word

-Now I say what?Tom go slower, Kay in what is from Perim?

Tom took a deep breath

-Kaz, You gotta help me, I mean, Intress, cause I mean, cause Intress wants to escape from Perim. I think I'll need your science project. You know, the same one you made in high-school?

-Tom, you know I only estimated the inside of the scanner to be that way, I was only fifteen, I couldin't have figured something like that. But I did have a dream about it though, then I dreamt that creatures invaded Chaotic and that Selena said she loved me. It's crazy, you beleiving that my old project would work is nuts, we're in colledge now.  
Kaz then turned his back Tom grabbed his red-headed friend's shoulder..

-Please Kaz at least try? For Intress.

-Okay MajorTom, whats in it for you and whats in it for me if I do it?

-You got me, she said she'll let me scan the riverland star, but I wanna give her something in return, she wants to experience life on earth. And I'll give you twenty bucks.

Tom said as Kaz thought for a moment

-Why do you need the riverland star? you work on fire and earth attacks in the dromes.

-Well.. Sarah has taken over the water element strategy and... I wanted to give it to her for thanks giving.  
Tom said

-Aw, well, isint that sweet? You're getting a battlegear scan for your girlfriend!

-Kaz! She's not my girlfriend!!

-Kidding!! You take jokes hard don't you? What happened to the good ol' Tom in high-school?

-He's gone, I just wanna help a friend, and a girl I am sorta into..

Tom confessed

-Ah so you do wanna date Sarah!?

-Shut up! There's people around here. I'm letting you know because you're my best friend, it's that I REALLY like her, she's just so amazing, the way she battles, the way she walks and the way she looks me in the eye is driving me nuts. I've had great times with her, and she's just..

Tom just sighed instead of finishing his sentnce

-But I do still have the will to help Intress on her Perim escape.

-I'm gonna get my project from my parent's house later,I'll meet you at our dorm after school.

Kaz said as the scool bell rang.

(later)  
Tom waited at the dorm, when he heard th door knock he went to it straightaway...

-What kept ya Kaz?

Tom asked

-I was busy finding a cart to put this tub of junk in.

Kaz replied as Tom brought the large device into the basement,Peyton then came by

-Yo, what you guys up to?

Peyton said coming down the stairs, looking at his two dormmates carrying this large object into the basement...

-Tom went to Perim, he visited Intress,

-She said she wanted to get outa Perim..

-Tom asked me to go grab my old scince project from high school an...

-Here we are.

Tom finished

-Cool! Let me help you guys.

Peyton offered scince they were obviously stuck.. bringing it down was easier scince three of them were doing it together.  
When they got down Kaz pulled the sheet off of the project

-We just need a few things to complete it, I didin't wanna actually make it work at the science fair when I created this thing..

Kaz said

-We gotta go shop... Peyton, you in?

Tom asked

-And for Intress, I'm willing to help!

Peyton exclaimed

-Cool. Thanks guys.

Tom said

[Later, when Tom and Peyton went to the mall...]

They just got out of this mechanics store and passed by a few other stores, but they had what they needed as they passed by a lingerie store they saw Sarah, Lulu and Laureen at the store.  
Peyton put down the large generator and ran to the store's entrance... Lulu ran over to him as he scooped her up in his arms

-Lu!! I'm so glad to see you!

Peyton shouted as she giggled

-Nice to see you too.

Sarah walked over to Tom

-So whats that you guys carying?

She asked

-This generator.

Tom said

-What you guys need it for?

Sarah asked

-Well,Why do you ask these questions and nothing about good friends happening lately??How are you?

Tom said as he got closer to Sarah..

-Well,not like Peyton and Lulu,theyre dating now.

-Yup..

Tom said..

-So answer my question,whats that thing for?

-Well,Kaz is fixing up his old science project from and Peyton were willing to help me help Intress..she wants to try to get away from Perim

-Tom,this is a bad idea you know.I mean,creatures on earth?

-I'm just helping a friend.

Tom said as he got even closer to her..

-Tom,you know you're too close to me?

Sarah said

-Yeah,I know that.

-Then why aren't you backing off?

-Cause well...

Tom stuttered as he blushed a deep shade of pink into his tan skin..

-Well,I heard thanks giving is coming up soon.  
Tom said trying to change the subject

-Do...you wanna go to Chaotic later? I dunno,beta battle or something?

Sarah asked

-Uh,sure,sounds cool.

Tom said as Sarah blushed,she then smiled,she got up to her tiptoes and kissed Tom on the cheek.

-Huh?What was that for?

Tom asked himself

-Wh-why did Sarah kiss me?Does she feel the same way?

He asked as he watched her walk away,she stopped,turned,smiled and waved at him and ran back to the store to talk with Laureen..

Tom sighed

As Peyton got back he stared at Tom..

-Dude!!You scored with Sarah!

Peyton said

-I..uh..

Tom stuttered

-There's a lipstick mark on your cheek Tomasito

-How do yo know it's hers?

-Dude,we all know her lipstick is cherry red.

-Why does anyone even pay atention to a girl's lipstick color!?

Tom shouted

-I only know cause I used to have a crush on Sarah.  
Peyton said

-..but thats over scince I'm with Lulu now.

he continued

-Yeah..

Tom stuttered

-Dude!You should let me hook 'ya up with Sarah!  
Peyton offered,Tom shook his head

-Er,no thanks Peyton.

Tom said as he blushed

-You're blushing Thomas!!I can tell you're into her!Don't deny on,take my once-in-a-lifetime offer.I can hook you two up.

Peyton said

-Peyton I gotta tell her how I feel on my own,thanks anyways.

he said as he grabbed one end of the grnerator as Peyton picked up the other side.  
They then walked home to their dorm.  
Later when Kaz got all the parts set uphe still had to make some adjustments.. there was a ringing at the door..

Kaz sighed

-Tom,will you get that?

-why me?

Tom asked

Peyton chuckled

Kaz gave Tom a serious look

-Unless you can fix up the last details yourself.

-Fine.

Tom replied

he then went upstairs and opened the door.  
He felt himself blushing

-Sa-Sarah?Uh,what is it?

-Just that I think you shouldin't do can't bring creatures to earth.

-Sarah,don't worry,It's only one creature.

Tom said as he saw her teal eyes glitter in the moonlight.

-iShe's...cute../i

Tom thought

-I mean,it's for a friend an..

-Tom,I'm just thinking someone can get hurt.

as he got closer to her she wrapped her arms around him

-and I'm even worried about you.

Sarah said as Tom hugged back,she looked up at him(scince he was half a head taller than her)

-Sarah,whats the worst that could happen?No need to worry.

Sarah smiled

-Now forget the thing about meeting in Chaotic later scince I don't have time tonight,tomorrow's saturday, can we meet up at the park tomorrow at ten?

-Wh-what for?

Sarah stuttered

-You'll see.

Tom said as he let go of her

-Kaz will have his old science porject ready,we might get Intress here on the weekend.

-Tom,tell the guys I think it's wrong,and I will blame all four of you if someone gets hurt.

Tom nodded, and closed the door

he knew this was okay and no one could get hurt. 


	2. Chapter 2

Maxxor got attacked by a M'Arrillian from behind.. he struggled, but as he did he got strangled..

-No!

Intress shouted but as she did, the M'Arrillian threw out a static shock and dropped Maxxor dead.. Intress felt herself crying..

~~

-AAHH!

Intress shouted as she got up, she was sitting down on her bed

-oh ... only a dream .. a freaky nightmare .. those stupid M'Arrillians got me worried. If they ever got me, I'm going to be begging for mercy because of my dreams for the past few nights .. but this time Maxxor was in my dream .. what does it mean? How is it that I care about him so much?

she thought..

she then looked outside her window ... it was early morning, the beautiful perimian sun was rising.  
Intress sighed

-Yes, of course I care about Maxxor, he's the leader of my tribe. Dosen't everyone in the Overworld tibe care about him? Besides he is a close friend. But why do I feel for him more than any other friend? What is this feeling?

Intress asked herself

-Maybe it's something special. Between him an I .  
as she stared out her window she could hear the birds chirping and the fall running, she liked the sound.

(on earth, 10:15)

Tom rushed to the park and saw Sarah sitting at the bench

-Sarah, I'm so sorry I'm late. I'm glad you waited.  
He said

-Did you tell the guys that I wasin't really okay with this?

she asked

-Yeah, I did..

Tom as Sarah took his wrist, she pulled him down for him to sit at the bench with her.

- I was sorta running late cause I got you this..

Tom pulled out a rose from his bag. It shimmered and glittered in the light and it's petals were beautiful and graceful as it was. He handed it to Sarah .. as she put her hand on his, both held the rose ..

-Where did you get this? It's beautiful.

She said

-Kaz asked me to test out his ... machine .. I got this rose in the deep ends of the Underworld, it only grows in this small garden near mount pillar, it's hard to get to the place becasuse of the many obstacles, I managed to get one, for you. This is a flower that will never die, as long as it's had some attention once it was picked up from the deep humid soil.

Sarah smiled she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him, she sighed as Tom hugged back..

-Thanks Tom, I can't beleive you've gone through all that trouble to get this for me.

-I'm also getting a scan of the riverland star for you, for thanks giving.

-Aw, this is all for thanks giving? Thats sweet Tom. But I didin't get anything for you.

Sarah said

-Thats okay Sarah.

Tom said as he let go of her, but she wouldin't let go of him..

-Sarah, I know you like the gift but you can let go.

-I know but I don't want to..

Sarah said as Tom hugged back once again..

-But just so you know, I am still worried if something goes wrong with Kaz's project.

-Sarah, you don't have to worry.

He said as he hugged her thighter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tom ported to the riverlands later that day, along with Peyton, they were carrying Kaz's project...

Tom knocked on the door as Intress opened it up she saw Tom with Peyton

-Intress!! We found a way for you to get to earth! My friend Kaz had this machine built to get you transported to earth like how we do with our scanners!

Intress let them in, closed the door and shut it,

-Najarin gave me a transformation mugic, several transformation mugics, and a mugician's lyre. That way, I can try to look like your kind..

-Great, Nobody would wanna see a tiger in a loincloth out lose on the streets.

Peyton said as Tom took the sheet off the machine she glared at the machine...

-Are you sure this is safe? This thing looks... rusty.

-Thats cause Kaz hasin't touched it in two years. Intress, trust us, I tested it this morning, I brought an underworld fire rose to earth.

-You do know it's dangerous to get that kind of plants?with all the... obstacles.. in the way of the garden that keeps it?

-Yeah, but I tested it out anyways, are you ready?

Intress nodded, there was a banging at the door, someone was trying to break in, Peyton took a peek at it through the small hole in the door..

-Looks like a M'Arrillian!!

He shouted

Tom pushed a few buttons on the machine as it zapped Intress in she dissapeared. Tom and Peyton ported out as well, the M'Arrillian broke through... and saw nothing but the machine...

(On Earth... the boys's dorm... )

A vortex came up in front of the house.  
Intress got thrown out of it... she sniffed this weird smell.  
Tom and Peyton got out of the house asap..

-Intress, welcome to Earth.

Tom said

-Urgh, it smells here.

-Blame the pollution.

Pyton said

-It's much nicer in Perim.

Tom said

-Well, we can't let anyone see you like this, cast the mugic in our house.

They then brought her in Kaz came up to them

-Whoa, it worked!!

-Told you Kaz, if it worked on a plant, it will work on a creature.

Tom said

-Wow... I was a genius at fifteen!!!

Kaz said as he threw his arms up.  
Intress then played the mugic it played seven little notes gracefully as the mugician zapped her, she started to change, her fur dissapeared and her skin as a slightly tanned color, her ears shaped into human ones instead of a cat's, her muscles went smaller and less visible and she shrunk one foot shorter.  
Intress looked like a human...

-Whoa... Intress, you look great.

Kaz said

-Yeah, you look like a human!!

Peyton said

-Exept for the tail Kaz said

-What!? My tail is still there!? Oh no!!

-Hahaha, just kidding, the tail is gone.

she looked at her arm, she had soft tan skin and then she took a look at her hands, her nails were perfectly done and, no black claws.  
Tom gave her a bag...

-I have a friend who was willng to let you take some of her old clothes.

Tom said as Intress nodded she went upstairs to change..

When she came down, she wore a red t-shirt and black jeans and a pair of blue chucks.

-Hmm.... you need a new identity, You seem like you're.... twenty-one...

Tom said

-And she needs a new name, we can't keep calling her 'Intress' in the middle of the street. People will say she's only a card.

-Good point Peyton.

Kaz said

-Uh.... Rachel?

-That sounds like a good name.

Tom said

-I have no idea where that came from.

Intress said as she gulped

-Intress??

The boys asked

-What happened to your voice?

Kaz asked

-It got higher.

Tom said

-So how am I gonna do here?

She asked

-Well, scince you're 'twenty one' you'd have to get a job or go to colledge. With us.

-I think I'll stick with you guys.

she said

-I can't beleive my claws are gone, my hands feel... lighter..

-So if you're gonna crash here, you can stay in my room, scince Tomasito and Kazzers share a room.  
Peyton offered

-Thanks Peyton.

Intress said

There was a knocking at the door Tom went to get it...

-Sarah?

Tom asked

-Hey Tom..

she said as she let herself in, she saw Intress in the living room...

-Sarah, this is Rachel, aka, Intress.

-Whoa, Intress, Thats... really you!?

Sarah said

-Yeah, I used a transformation mugic to change my... appearance. Peyton said I can't be seen as a tiger on the streets.

-Wow Intress, you look pretty!!

Sarah said with a smile

-Thanks.

Intress said there was a vortex outside the house... in the middle of the street.  
all five went to check it out...

-Guys, did I forget to mention you had to destroy the machine!?

Kaz shouted

-No...

Tom and Peyton said nervously

-Whats happening!?

Sarah shouted

a storm started to come up and it started raining a bit... and they couldin't beleive what came out of the vortex... 


	4. Chapter 4

a storm started to come up and it started raining a bit... and they couldin't beleive what came out of the vortex...

-I told you guys something bad would happen..

Sarah said

-Look, maybe there's a storm Sarah..

Peyton said

-It dosent mean my science project is reponsable for it...

-I'm still blaming all four of you if somebody gets hurt.

Sarah said

they all rushed out of the house...

a... M'Arrillian came out of the vortex...

-Intress!!

It yelled out Intress stepped foward

-Intress!! Get back in the house!!

Sarah shouted as Intress, Kaz and Peyton rushed in.  
The M'Arrillian obviously was... blind... so he thought Sarah was intress, it's tentacles rushed to Sarah

-Sarah!! Look out!!

Tom shouted as he pushed her out of the way The M'Arrillian's tentacle grabbed Tom as he screamed out in pain, it gave him a static shock.  
Sarah gasped at this...

-Tooooooooooooooom!!!!!!!!!!

she shouted but he seemed knocked out cold.  
The storm passed out quickly and a rainbow shot out... Kaz, Peyton and Intress ran out of the house...

-Noooooooooooo!!!!!

Sarah screamed out

she fell to her knees and sat on the road and cried out for Tom...

-Tom..

she said as a fire truck and news reporters came by.  
the firemen fixed up the damage the storm did as the news reported started rolling...

-Tom... you stubborn, stupid, stupid.. wannabe hero... why?

She said as she cried

Sarah got up and went to Intress and the boys...

-Well, this is it.... I bame you four...

Sarah said to them

-But Tom is.... pretty much... dead...

Peyton said

-Thats static shock was enough to kill him..

Intress said

-My best friend... gone...

Kaz said

-Why did he save me!?

She said dropping a tear

-But he was also sweet... I'm still blaming all of you

she said as she walked away...

-So... does this mean she hates us?

Peyton asked as Kaz and Intress slapped their foreheads

-It's obvious isin't it?

Kaz asked

-No.

Peyton replied

--

When the boys got back inside the dorm.. they opened the TV...

[It seems a young man,said to be a certain 'Tom Majors' who went to a colledg near by got abducted, and killed at the time, the man seemed to be 18 years old as records can identify..]

Kaz shut off the tv, grabbed the remote from Peyton and threw it at the tv and growled

-Kaz..

Peyton said

-Tom was my best friend... and sarah was right, this is our fault, someone was gonna get hurt, but worse, Tom got... killed..

[Two days later, cemetery yard]

It was raining, and everybody got a bit wet...

-Today we hold the funeral of Tom Majors, a great man, and he was my best friend, although, we do not have his body, we, the people who cared for Tom, decided to take this ceremony in rememberance of him. Even if his body isin't here, his soul probably is..

Kaz got down from the stage, a tear shedding for his childhood friend.  
Tom's whole family made a speech too, even his mother, even his father.. then it came to his other friends, asides of Kaz cause he started

When Sarah got up to the stage she was crying a bit... she wore black clothes like everyone else,she had a skirt, some boots, a bright blue tee under a black vest...

-I sort of feel that it was my fault he died,but I never asked him to save me, I didin't ask anyone to anyways.. Tom was a good person, and he died trying to save my life, I don't know why but thats how he is, he would risk his life for someone he cared for..

she started breaking down...

-I, Sarah Saotome, have been a close friend of Tom Majors for the past four years, ever scince we were just playful, childish fourteen year olds.

she sniffed a bit...

-And throughout the years I have develloped feellings for him... I... loved him.

she said as people let off an awe.

-he was strong, honest, straightfoward and trustwhorty, for the past few days, I asked; why? why was he so stubborn to save me during that storm? He knew he was gonna get hurt. Rest in peace Tom.

and with that she finished her speech, she was last, so she and everybody else started to leave.  
the rain stopped... and a rainbow spat out through the sky...

-I love you Tom..

Sarah said looking at the sky

-Sarah..

a voice said as Sarah turned she saw Kaz, Peyton and Intress, aka Rachel, they had started to call her that...

-Guys, I blame you.I blame you too, I mean I didin't ask him to save me, you all had 'Rachel' brought here, now that M'Arrillian killed Tom. He was after you.  
She said looking at Rachel..

-I don't wanna see you guys anymore.

Sarah said as she cried... she pulled out the rose Tom have her, she had taken extra care of it scince he died. She held the rose close to her stomach as she felt the cool air breeze across her, her hair waved in the wind... she dropped a few more tears.  
as she walked away from them... 


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks had passed scince Tom's death.. Sarah was still upset about it, Kaz, Peyton or 'Rachel' always tried to come and apoligize and tell her it was his choice but Sarah always found something to throw at them and yell to leave her alone.  
Thanksgiving even passed, the holiday that Tom gave the rose to Sarah for.  
it's been more than five days and the rose hasin't gotten rotten out of it's soil, thats because Sarah payed attention to it everyday,she held it everyday and thought of Tom,she sprinkle a few drops of water all the time.  
She knew... she was in love with Tom, but question stoke her; why does she care? Tom is dead, her answer layed in the rose, it's because Tom will always be alive in her heart. Even if he wasin't there to hug her, for her to see him or to touch her in ways her dirty side had imagined she'd always hear his voice in her head, remembering the conversations they had in the past.  
-Tom.  
she whispered to herself.  
she did that everyday, as she woke up, she did that every single day she had a crush on him, meaning she has been doing this for the past four years, she actually sarted having a crush on him scince Tom made Kaz and Peyton go on a 'scavenger scan' and she and him hung out together.. hey ate lunch together, played around a little...(not in that way...)had great conversations and flirted while they were at it.  
Suddenly a knocking came at the door.  
Sarah checked her clock.  
-Uh, eight am? On a saturday?  
Sarah slipped on a pair of blue jeans scince she slept in her undies.  
She went downstairs.  
as she opened the door, she was rather surprised.  
-Laureen? What were you doing out so early? And didin't you have any keys?  
Sarah said as Maureen let herself in, Lulu came in after her.  
-I was out at Dwayne's party last night and after the party ... sorta stayed... for the night.  
she said as Sarah gave her a look -Oh, and red was out too, she had the keys,so I had to pick her up at the Peyton's dorm.  
Sarah scoffed -So.. sorry Sarah we forgot about the... incident.  
Lulu said -Nah, it's okay, I can cry over one guy for the rest of my life, you two have your own lives.  
Sarah said as Maureen gave on a frown -Sarah, I know you really loved Tom Sarah groaned -But you need to... move on Lulu continued Laureen's sentence as Sarah snapped -MOVE ON!? HOW CAN YOU TWO EXPECT ME TO MOVE ON?  
-Well.  
Lulu stuttered at the angry blonde -The guy I loved is DEAD he can't come back!! You two have been out having 'fun' with your boyfriends last night, the guy I had a CRUSH on is gone!!! I can't get to hug him, I can't talk to him nor kiss him, but you will be with the ones you only like and not love for the rest of your lives if you even freaking want to! I LOVED Tom! You never lost someone you felt so much for.  
Sarah shouted as she went up to her room.  
-Sarah!  
Maureen shouted out as Sarah shut her bedroom door... she and lulu sighed as they heard Sarah breaking down.  
-We're sorry.  
Maureen continued.

Sarah kept on crying in her room for aabout a few more minutes... as she wiped off her tears she went down to eat breakfast,along with Lulu. Maureen already ate when she was at Dwayne's.  
-Sarah... listen, scince you ouldint listen to him before.  
-What is it Lu?  
Sarah asked -Kaz, I talked to him this morning, he said that before Tom died, he told Kaz that he had a crush on you.  
Sarah's face lit up -He... he... he did? He actually felt the same way?  
Sarah asked -Yeah.  
Lulu replied -He said Tom will always be alive in your heart, I say he will, and scince you were the one he loved.  
-But what does it mean?  
Sarah asked as Lulu shrugged.  
-I think I need some rest, I'll port to Chatic in the meantime, havent gone there scince Tom died.  
She said -Good luck on kicking butt in the dromes.  
Lulu said as Sarah nodded, she went upstairs... she took a shower in her bathroom, changed into her everyday, which wasin't the same she wore at sixteen, now she wore a pair of bright blue jeans and a black top that hung on one shoulder. Even the boys had changed their clothes. Even Maureen and Lulu, scince they were all 18, they didin't wear the same clothes as before.  
When she got to Chaotic, she saw Kaz and Peyton at the table.  
-H-hi guys, I'm sorry I've been rude lately, especially to you Kaz, you tried to give me some of Tom's last words.  
-Maybe we can all talk about him here, together.  
Peyton said -So, mister Peytonic, had 'fun' lately?  
Peyton blushed -I know, you and Lulu, Lu and Maureen bragged about their times last night and I found myself the only one with no boyfriend.  
-Thank the Cothica I'm sick of being the only one all loveless.  
Kaz said as he high-fived Sarah as they all laughed -I do still have feelings for him even if he is.. dead. Is that weird?  
-Just means you really love him.  
Peyton said as he took a sip of his soda -Hey guys, remember the time Tom came by with this other dude named Tom? And he got all jealous?  
Kaz asked -Yeah, poor MajorT, we were sorta ignoring him.  
Peyton said as Kaz looked over at Sarah she didin't seem in her right place.  
Peyton noticed this too he waved his hand in front of her.  
-Yo.... chaotic to sear-bear, you in?  
Peyton as asked as Sarah snapped -Oh, now say what?  
She asked -We were talkin about the time with CoolTom.  
Kaz filled in -Oh, right, we'll, I did sorta thought CoolTom was... hot.  
-WHAT?  
Kaz and Peyton asked -Seriously I thought the only attractive boys in chaotic were only the ones who's first names was 'Tom.  
-Hey!  
Kaz said -What?You're like a brother to me Kaz?  
-Fine.  
he said -So, check it, all the boys in Chaotic are geeks such as IzzaLizard and Elliot, the other boys are big flirts or buffed up Jerks likeTank aka agro999 and Brad aka Tartawreker.  
-Sarah you do know you're talking about boys... in front of... boys?  
Kaz said -Yeah, but I'm a girl.  
She replied -So anyways about CoolTom?  
-You think he was trying to steal us on purpose?  
-Nah, probably unintentioned but MajorT was pretty pissed when we neglected him Peyton said -Yeah... Tom was cute when he was pissed Sarah said as Kaz felt himself twitching -You're talking about my best friend. You know that right?  
Kaz said -Oh sorry, I thought I was just with Peyton. But can I help it? I really liked him.  
Sarah said -Oh yeah, remember that time with Shinwan?  
Peyton asked -Now she was H-O-T!  
Kaz said -Ahem.  
Sarah said -Now what was that about me being unattractive?  
Sarah asked -Oh Sarah, we all think you're pretty in your own way, but what made me think you were... that word I shouldint repeat was Tom always talking about you.  
-What?He always talked about me?  
Sarah asked -Yeah, he tells me everything, Tom and I stick like brothers. Now I'll quote something he said the day before he died;" I'm letting you know because you're my best friend, it's that I REALLY like her, she's just so amazing, the way she battles, the way she walks and the way she looks me in the eye is driving me nuts. I've had great times with her"Sarah, he was totally into you... he would have wanted you to stay strong like the rest of us.  
Kaz said as Sarah smiled -Thanks Kaz.  
Sarah said -So what exactly did Rachel wanna experience on earth?  
-Tom said she wanted to celebrate all of Earth's holidays.  
-Aw, really? They must not have much in Perim then.  
Sarah said -Yeah, they only have three... sort of... the new solumn's, like for us, it's new years, and every tribe has it's own independance day, exept the danians and the M'Arrillians, and every creature has their own birthday but no one ever does much on their birthday. So because of the war over Cothica, the tribes can't afford to celebrate new solumn or independance day every solumn there could be an ambush at any time.  
Peyton said -Thats sad, no wonder In... er, Rachel wanted to come with us, there's plenty of holidays, but it's sad she spent the first one she had to thank without him, so next holiday it's... halloween? afterwards chirstmas and new years, then it's going to be Peyton's birthday, then Valentine's and yeah... we have lots of holidays compared to the perimians.  
Kaz said -Whoo! Can't beleive I'm turning 20!  
Peyton shouted -Peyton, your birthday is in four months.  
Sarah said -oh yeah just that Kazzerino mentioned it. Heheh.  
he chuckled -Hey guys, remember the time Tom had his codemAster match?  
Kaz asked -Yeah, he bacame a messed up bum in three days.  
Sarah said -Welll, nice trip down memory lane huh guys?  
Kaz asked as Peyton and Sarah shrugged at each other -I wanna go scanning.  
Kaz said -I'll go to the betadromes and batle a stranger.  
Sarah said -I'll pig out.  
he said as Kaz and Sarah got up,he saw a robot and asked for an order.

As time passed by quickly, the 30th of october came by.  
-Rachel!  
Kaz said as he ran upstairs to Peyton's room.  
-It's halloween tomorrow!! Peyton and the girls are coming! Do you wanna come too?  
-So what do people celebrate on... 'halloween?  
Rachel asked -It was originally 'Hallow's eve' but people changed it. now we just go out knock at people's doors and we can ask them to give us sweets. And we can dress up in costumes!  
-What kind of costumes?  
-Anything you like.  
He said... Rachel had her Intress side on again,her eyes went back to the curious cat vibe.  
-Can I uncast the transformation mugic?  
-Whoa, you, going as 'yourself' on halloween? I dunno.  
-Maybe I can wear my old clothes.  
-yeah, if they see a tiger on the street and on halloween... even it would.. I dunno, it's too realistic.  
-What are you going out as Kaz?  
Rachel asked -I'd rather not say.  
Kaz said as he left the room...


	6. Chapter 6

[Halloween night]  
Kaz got out of his room with a orangey sweatshirt and red jeans.  
Peyton got out of the bathroom.  
-Kazzerino,what you supposed to be?  
-Uh...it's akward to tell, It was supposed to be this cartoon character I liked,it was actually a girl so I decided not to wear the skirt.  
Kaz said -And Peyt...you supposed to be...a wizard?  
-WARLOCK!  
He said as he pretented to make a fizzing sound.  
-Wait 'till you see what Rachel is up as.  
and as she got out of her room.  
-Rachel!?You're dressed up as your Perimian self!  
Peyton shouted...he saw her in the old rags she wore when she was still 'Intress'  
-Pretty good 'costume' huh?  
Kaz said -yeah.  
Peyton but eyton sill disagreed.  
-So,lets go over to the girls's dorm Peyton said -can't wait to see what Sarah and Lulu dressed up as.  
Kaz said.  
When they got to the girls's dorm,Peyton ran up the doorstep...he then repeatedly rang the bell as someone in a red,slim suit answered...it was total leather,she had horns on her head and had a small pitchfork.  
-Hubba hubba...and trick-or-treat.  
Peyton said as he looked her up and down...she blushed -Peyton!  
-Er,right,lulu,of course I knew it's you!!Glad to see you!!But you do look different.  
he said -I finally got my braces removed yesterday!  
she exclaimed.  
-Thats great!  
Peyton shouted -And I see you put your hair down,you look much prettier tonight.  
he complimented as she blushed -Thanks.  
she said -Oh yeah,Kaz,Rachel...or should I say...'Intress' Sarah has some chocolate bars upstairs,and she is still...dressing up... -Comin' Lu!  
Sarah shouted.  
as she came down...she had darker makeup on.  
-Hey!Lemme guess!  
Peyton said -You're dressed as Krystella!  
Lulu,Kaz and Sarah laughed -No,I'm dressed as a witch.  
Sarah said -Same thing!  
Peyton replie as he laughed alone.  
-Peyton,I think even mean people like Krystella deserve the slightest bit of respect.  
she said as she looked over at Rachel.  
-Wow In...er..Rachel,you're dressed as Intress?  
-Got my regular clothes.  
she said -so does anyone else think were all too old for trick or treating?  
-who cares!free candy Kazzerino!!And we get to dress funny!  
Peyton shouted as he noogied his friend.  
-Lets go then...they went off into the crowd.  
they had fun trick or treating for about an hour until.  
-Rachel...Sarah said -You're.  
Lulu continued as they all stared at her... they were in a large neighborhood and with lots of Chaotigeeks.  
as rachel glowed a blue-ish color,she floated in mid-air in the middle of the street...her fur grew ,her teeth sharpened,her nails grew into black claws as she let out a jaguar's roar her tail spat out...she then grew back about one foot taller.  
the group backed off as she landed on her feet.  
people looked at her in the middle of the street whispering, the name 'Intress' was said serveral times.  
-You see,our friend here found a very good costume!  
Sarah shouted at the crowd as Peyton and Kaz dragged her to an alley.  
-What happened?  
Peyton asked -The transformation mugic lasted long,but cancelled out at a wrong time.  
She said -The mugic wore off!  
kaz said -I have another one,good thing I brought a mugician.  
as she casted her mugic,she then became human again.  
-thats said as they went off to enjoy the night without any more disturbances...they just had fun,few friends together knocking at people's doors...exept Peyton stopped at the park to eat all he had collected so far.. 


End file.
